


They say Home is a place you can choose to be

by EvancexLizzie



Series: Yet behind everything that I do, I just want to come Home and lay down beside you [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Post-Time Skip, Reunions, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvancexLizzie/pseuds/EvancexLizzie
Summary: "Nobody can deny Wakatoshi certainly got lucky in more than one way. But the existence of Oikawa Tooru into his life definitely overhauls luck for Wakatoshi."In the cold, lifeless place that has become his apartment in Tokyo, Wakatoshi yearns for nothing more than his Home.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Yet behind everything that I do, I just want to come Home and lay down beside you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661728
Comments: 13
Kudos: 145





	They say Home is a place you can choose to be

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone WELCOME TO THE MOST DREADFUL DAY OF OUR LIVES 
> 
> no more seriously I'm just- god. Well, this fic is a love letter to what Haikyuu!! has meant for me for those past 5 years, to ushioi my first and still favorite otp, and to Oikawa my favorite Haikyuu!! character. 
> 
> I can't wait for ch 402 to be out and I know I won't be able to function like a normal human being after that, so I'm posting the fic now !
> 
> And thx again to iggysassou for beta-reading this mess, she isn't even into Haikyuu!! (yet) but she still does it I'm so grateful.
> 
> Enjoy

As Ushijima closes the fire-proof door behind him, he’s finally met with the pleasant silence he’s been seeking for the last minutes. He takes a few steps inside the blank corridor illuminated by the strobing lights of the flashy plastic neons and leans against the wall, arms coming to rest on each side of his relaxing body.

He finally exhales. It’s slow and liberating.

He closes his eyes for a few seconds, taking the time to appreciate the sudden and pleasing absence of noise, the brutal disappearance of the cheering crowd, of excited teammates and balls loudly hitting the floor. The only buzzing sound Ushijima can hear right now is the one of the seemingly dysfunctional neon whose light starts to flicker over his head.

He lets another long sigh run out of his lungs, chasing away the deep tension from his body as the built-up pressure that kept his muscles alert and strong during the sportive, one-hour lengthy encounter slowly disappears. He can already feel the familiar, tangible exhaustion sneak its way through his nerves and his mind, twitching them and preventing him from well-formed thoughts and rational actions.

Ushijima knows that he needs to join his teammates to debrief the match with the help of their coach, and stretch properly before heading for a meal. The mere thought of a narrow space full of his teammates loudly speaking and the ambient noise that comes with an after-match  outing already makes his mind spin with exhaustion. However, he discovered months ago that going home late ready to pass out in bed still felt better than spending a too quiet night alone in a living room far too empty and a bedroom far too large for one person only. 

He realized that he shouldn’t keep himself away from the others to enjoy tranquility and silence, knowing that silence is all that awaits him at the apartment he doesn’t dare to call home anymore. 

But for now, he takes as much rest as he can, isolated in a corner of the impressive gymnasium where no crowd is likely to show up. 

Ushijima stays still against the wall for a few more minutes, heart heavy and mind distracted, trying not to let those invasive, nasty thoughts invade his head once again. They always come at the worst moment, when he’s weak and feeling down, when he’s exhausted and when not everything went according to plan. 

That’s when the hole that has replaced his heart and inhabited his body since the day Tooru left aches the most, twisting and gapping. 

After loudly sighing for the third time in less than five minutes, he shakes his head in disapproval of his pathetic attitude. His hand comes to rub his face, a physical attempt to regain some rationality, considering now isn’t the time to feel grim by the absence of the one he calls home. 

Ushijima decides that the sulking, self-pitied moment has lasted long enough. He pushes himself off the wall to regain the changing rooms. On his way back, he indulges himself and thinks about the last skype call he had with Tooru, the last time he saw those beautiful brown curls and that new well-tanned skin, those cheerful eyes and that devilish grin, those firm arms, and heard that sweet high-pitched voice... 

_ “Wahnnnn…” Oikawa yawns hard, putting his hand in front of his mouth. He’s still in bed, in his room plunged in the dark as the sun doesn’t seem to have risen yet, his sleepy face only illuminated by the light of his screen. “Yahooo Wakatoshi…” _

_ “Good morning, Tooru.”  _

_ Ushijima, currently sitting on the couch of their apartment after getting back from the gymnasium, can’t help but smile fondly at the sight of a barely woken-up Oikawa who seems to struggle in his search for the bedside light switch. He always feels guilty for making his Tooru wake up so early for their weekly Skype talk, fully knowing that 6 am is far too early for the setter who would usually get up at 7.45 am for a training starting at 8 am.  _

_ “So, how was your day?” Tooru rubs his eyes while looking at the screen. He’s found the light and Wakatoshi can now admire his messy curls and pretty features, his half-lidded chocolate eyes and the adorable way he seems to fight against slumber. He also  _ _ notices the dark circles under his eyes, and that makes his eyebrows slightly twitch in concern. _

_ “It’s been going fine." Years before, Ushijima wouldn't have added anything else besides that short, strict statement. But Tooru taught him to properly carry out a conversation, in his own evasive way. " We’re preparing for our next match…” He cuts himself off, watching Tooru repress another yawn.  _

_ “Oh yeah, you’re playing against the Jackals again next week?” _

_ Ushijima nods, his mind suddenly elsewhere as he searches for any other trace of exhaustion on the setter’s face. He chooses his next words carefully. “Tooru, do you want me to call back this evening? I know your training only starts in two hours…” _

_ The twelve-hour time difference is hard for both of them. They have busy schedules as athletes, switching between early training and matches in the evening, with the obligation to maintain a healthy lifestyle. Fitting their weekly calls -and making sure they last more than thirty minutes- in all of that is not an easy task. _

_ Ushijima is used to keeping a strict schedule since middle school, but he knows that Oikawa's sleeping habits and lifestyle have always been messier -to not say totally erratic. He still remembers moments from the very short period they lived together where he had to carefully slide into their bedroom several times in the same evening and remind an Oikawa who had just obtained the last national match tape to eat his third meal.  _

_ "Huh, no it's fine." Answers his Tooru, raising one of his eyebrows. “We had a drink with the team last night and then, you know, the replay from the last match from the V League was available so I ended up watching.” _

_ “Oh, you mean the match opposing the Black Jackals against ESP Railjins, don’t you?” _

_ “Yeah, this one.” Tooru slightly nods, his characteristic annoyed pout forming on his lips. “Those Miya tosses are quite something, I hate to admit but the guy knows what he’s doing. Still, I’d hate to play with him, he looks like an asshole.” _

_ Ushijima imagines what an encounter between the infamous Miya Atsumu and Oikawa would be like. Nothing good would come out of it, considering their two strong characters. _

_ Before he can answer, Oikawa yawns again, hard and tired. However, when he looks back at Ushijima through his camera, he can’t help but let a small, genuine laugh escape his pink lips. _

_ “Wakatoshi, I’ve already told you to stop frowning so much if you don’t want to end up looking like an old geezer at thirty.” _

_ Ushijima wants to say so many things. He wants to express his concern, to make sure that everything’s okay, to ask if his Tooru is eating well enough, to carefully suggest he should try to get more sleep, to offer once again to call him back later or to be the one who wakes up early next time. _

_ But if there's one thing he’s learned about being with Oikawa Tooru and loving him, it's that he should mind his own business.  _

_ Tooru is a grown-up. He matured over the years and he certainly doesn't need Wakatoshi to express his worries or to paternalize him as he sometimes did at the start of their relationship. Even though he still has unhealthy sleeping habits and tends to forget where the limits of his body actually stand, Tooru knows what he's doing. _

_ Years before, Wakatoshi would have insisted. Today, he just trusts Oikawa to the best of his abilities.  _

_ So he doesn’t voice out his worries and decides he should make the most out of those two hours as he doesn't know when he'll have the opportunity to see his boyfriend again.  _

_ "I actually remember you saying that,” Wakatoshi answers, a ghost of a smile threatening his lips at the fond memory, “and adding afterward that having wrinkles wouldn’t make me less attractive. The exact words were, if I recall correctly, ‘you’ll still be a damn attractive bastard’. “ _

_ Even if Tooru’s face is only lit by the dim light of his bedside lamp, Wakatoshi can see the heat flushing across his cheeks. The setter grunts, obviously embarrassed. “My my, Wakatoshi, your memory is still as sharp as ever…” _

_ They go on discussing until Oikawa actually has to get up for his training. At the end of their phone call, Wakatoshi still decides that the next time, he will be the one waking up at 6 am for the call. _

Loving Oikawa is easy, so simple and freshening, Ushijima thinks as he stretches, body bent towards the floor and hands touching his feet. It's always been, even when he thought it was unrequited, even when he saw him receiving praises from girls at the end of a tournament and throwing pretty mesmerizing smiles at them, even when he didn't dare ask the pretty setter out by fear of losing the fragile relationship he had managed to obtain.

Those were moments where his heart ached and his head spun. But it didn’t make his feelings less easy to admit and his affection less tenacious. At the end of the day, he’d still go home feeling lighthearted, considering himself lucky and grateful for every opportunity he got to spend time with the man he loved, never daring to hope for any of his feelings to be reciprocated. 

Even now, years after their first date and their first kiss -the fond memory of this perfect evening still lying unshaken in Wakatoshi’s mind-, he sometimes still has trouble realizing that Oikawa is his boyfriend, the man he shares an apartment with, the person he's thrilled to call  _ home _ . 

He still has trouble realizing that someone as fierce, determined, and pretty; someone as dazzling, hard-working, and impressive, decided to go out with  _ him.  _

Wakatoshi doesn't lack self-confidence or usually doubt himself. He has a pretty realistic vision of who he is when it comes to his volleyball skills, his day-to-day intelligence and the best recipes he manages to cook. He knows of his qualities and defaults. He wouldn’t say he’s particularly intelligent or well-informed, but he’s polite and genuinely kind and caring. He’s proud of what he accomplished and thankful for getting lucky, and he’s spent the last years trying to show more humbleness than he used to in high school.

Most of all, Wakatoshi considers himself to be normal. He doesn’t have an outspoken personality, doesn’t speak a lot, and appears as dull and boring to many due to his steady, focused mind. Still, Tooru, Oikawa Tooru, the man with a beaming personality and an even more beaming smile, the player that thrives intelligence and social interactions, the perfectionist that yearns for growth and improvement and loathes idleness and constancy, loves  _ him _ .

Oikawa Tooru has been  _ his _ for years, and even if Ushijima has long accepted it without batting an eye, sometimes he can’t help but wonder how. More often than not, he’d brush it off and thinks he just got lucky in the way. But this excuse doesn’t suffice when hardships come along the way, Ushijima recalls under the hot shower that soothes his muscles and wipes the tension of his skin.

_ "... Could you repeat what you just said?" It’s said with uncertainty, but Ushijima can detect the astonishment behind it.  _

_ "...I asked if you wished to break up with me upon your departure for Argentine."  _

_ Wakatoshi had sounded unshaken and almost casual the first time, but he isn’t sure he managed to repeat this exploit considering how dry and constricted his throat currently is. _

_ "... Are you ma-... Why are… do…" Oikawa is at a loss of words, standing in front of him in the middle of their home, shaking. "D-do you want that?" _

_ Ushijima's eyebrows unpleasantly twitch in confusion. "Of course I do not want that. But I would understand if you wanted it. I do not wish for you to feel bound by our relationship or restricted in any way while you are about to start something new in another country." _

_ It appears so simple when stated like this. _

_ “But, I told you I’m going to come back!” Oikawa immediately answers, hands clenched into tight fists.  _

_ “I know, and I believe you. But I do not want to feel pressured or tied by this promise if you happen to appreciate your life over there.” _

_ A deafening silence sets between them as Oikawa just looks at him, mouth partially open and eyes blinking slowly in disbelief. It’s highly unusual for Oikawa to be at such a loss of words that he doesn’t even reshape his obvious disagreement in anger or sarcasm, that he doesn’t jump at Ushijima’s throat urging him to stop his nonsense. _

_ A ghastly sight that makes Ushijiama’s blood run cold, as the realization of how unpleasant and frightening a silent Oikawa -certainly lost in a labyrinth of irrational thoughts and fears- can be directly hits him in the guts. _

_ "Tooru." Ushijima steps forward and the sudden move seems to lighten up something in Oikawa’s unfocused gaze that immediately meets his olive pupils. Brown eyes inhabited by a sea of distress and incertitude. "Tooru, if your answer is no, then everything is alright. I assure you I did not mean anything behind those words."  _

_ The tone is somehow composed yet pressing, and the last words seem to make Oikawa snap as a deep furious scowl immediately appears between his eyebrows. Fear and anxiety left, giving way to unshakable irritation.  _

_ "Then why the fuck are you asking this so suddenly??? Have you lost your mind, Ushibaka???"  _

_ "I thought it was only normal to ask-"  _

_ "No, it's not!” Oikawa cuts him, throwing one arm between them in anger. “I don't see why leaving for Argentine has anything to do with us being together! And if I wanted to say something, I would have done it by now, not two days before my departure! Are you using that stupid brain of yours to think, I do wonder!” _

_ "Tooru,” Wakatoshi sounds calm and composed, repressing the relief he feels hearing OIkawa’s words. “I just wanted to make sure that you were not staying with me by duty, even if I know you would have said so."  _

_ As the words leave his mouth, he realizes he just contradicted himself, and a strong, sudden feeling of stupidity seizes him. _

_ "W-Why…" Oikawa seems so frustrated and angered -Ushijima's words doing everything but managing to appease him- that he has trouble speaking. "Why would you think that ?! Why can't you just believe that I want to stay with you ?! God knows I’m not the most vocal about it but I thought I had made it clear by now that I love your ungrateful dumb ass and I’m only leaving to become stronger so I can-” A strangled sob broke Oikawa’s litany, but he still goes on, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “So I can finally stand on the same side of the court as you.”  _

_ Rare were the moments in Wakatoshi’s life where he truly felt like an utter undeserving idiot. Today is one of those. _

_ He trusts his Tooru more than anyone in the world. He’s never doubted himself either. However, when it comes to assembling these two statements, with the logical outcome being that Oikawa has repeatedly proved him over the years -more through his actions than his words- that he does love him, Ushijima still has trouble believing it. _

_ He dared start this stupid discussion thinking it was a question of simple logic and consideration. But he totally forgot how Oikawa would feel hearing his feelings being so blatantly questioned. _

_ The truth is that it bothers him, to not know. To not understand, with all the rationality and logic he’s capable of, how Oikawa considers him as enough; why Oikawa, who's so intelligent and fierce and pretty that he could have anyone, anywhere, and not bother with a long-distance relationship, would still choose to be bound to him, knowing how difficult the next months are going to be. _

_ Maybe it’s because Oikawa is a man who thrives challenges, and Ushijima Wakatoshi is a never-ending one. Maybe it has something to do with the enigmatic “I prefer silly over easy” answer Oikawa once gifted him with a beaming smile and an adorable wink, early in their relationship, when Wakatoshi had asked him why he had said yes to his first date. _

_ Maybe there’s no need for a reason, maybe the only thing Wakatoshi needs is to look at those wide, beautiful brown eyes and see all the love and devotion Oikawa holds for him. It suffices to take his breath away and have his heart leap in his chest. Maybe it is enough to know that he adores Tooru and that Tooru adores him. _

_ He closes his eyes, smiling in defeat, takes a step forward to close the gap between them, and lumps one of his arms around Oikawa's waist to draw his body closer, as close as he can, his forehead coming down to touch the setter's one. _

_ "You're totally right. It was indeed a stupid question and I’m deeply sorry for asking it." _

_ He hears Oikawa's weak dissatisfied grunt. Still, after a few seconds, he feels both arms strongly encircle his neck, his body coming even closer. _

_ "Yeah you better be." Wakatoshi fondly rolls his eyes hearing that so Oikawa-like sulking tone. Knowing how resentful his favorite setter is, he’s going to hear about it for months. Not that he doesn’t deserve it. "I don't think it’s enough to forgive you." _

_ "Oh?" Says Ushijima absentmindedly, a shadow of a smile on his lips. "Tell me what I need to do." _

_ "Say you love me," Oikawa whispers, adding in a hush. "You made me say it and it was completely unfair of you!' _

_ A rumble of laugh perks in Ushijima's stomach as his hold around Oikawa's body tightens possessively, but he holds it down to concentrate on the next words that come out of his stupid mouth. "I love you, Tooru, more than anything. I will miss you so much, more than I can say, and every day without you will be awfully monotonous." _

_ Ushijima swears he can hear another strangled sob die into Oikawa's throat, but he doesn't have the time to find out the truth, as hands come to tightly grip his hair and sweet lips crash against his in a possessive and demanding kiss. _

_ When they break apart, after having ravished each other's mouths and rendered each other breathless and begging for more, Ushijima still isn't able to see Oikawa's face, the latter far too occupied leaving marks and kisses at the crook of his neck. He just hears the demanding whisper in his ear. "Take me to the bedroom, now." _

_ Wakatoshi's never been happier to comply. _

Ushijima is supposed to come for one week in San Juan, in two months. The V League is going on a well-deserved break and he took this opportunity to go visit his father in Irvine for a few days, before heading to Argentine for a little longer.

Two months is a long time, and Wakatoshi can't help but sigh internally as he finishes changing into fresh sports clothes and joins his teammates that are currently waiting for him outside. On the way to the restaurant, he’s gifted with a few texts from Oikawa asking how the match went. He answers immediately and goes on exchanging messages until the setter has to resume his training again, wishing Wakatoshi a good night with a few pretty text emojis of his own creation.

When Wakatoshi comes back to his apartment later and takes a look at the deserted living-room, he just wishes time would fly quicker. 

*** Two months later ***

Ushijima doesn’t have any particular fears, but then again, he never did take a plane in his whole life. As such, finally landing in San Juan comes with a deep feeling of relief. Here he thought turbulences that appeared in those movies Hoshuimi is a fan of were always overexaggerated. 

While he waits for his luggage at the platform, he can’t help but feel nervousness and excitement clinging to his body. His hands are sticky and his neck feels sweaty, and he doesn’t know if it’s because of the very high temperature combined with intense humidity -Oikawa did warn him that winter in Argentine was equal to summer in Japan-, or if he’s simply too nervous for his own good. Certainly both.

When he finally reaches the airport doors minutes later, his eyes immediately sweep through the crowd of strangers all waiting for their loved ones. Among them, Oikawa is easily recognizable, with his pale skin -tanner than last time- and his brown curls -shorter than last time-. He holds a little sign between his hands where “WELCOME TO ARGENTINE, WAKATOSHI” is written in Japanese. Wakatoshi’s heart flutters at the sight, his steps suddenly more pressing and driven by an uncharacteristic impatience as he contours the alley. 

He finally stops in front of Oikawa, who has the most radiant smile on his lips and is now holding the sign with one hand only, the other one having his fingers shaped in a victory sign, and the beaming sight is so breathtaking that he hesitates for one second.

Oikawa doesn’t like waiting, and Wakatoshi should know that. He drops the sign on the floor and closes the gap between them, wrapping his arms around the opposite hitter’s waist. Ushijima’s arms immediately tighten around the smaller frame, humming his hair lovingly, his nose nestled against the setter’s neck. He smells like sunscreen and sea salt, nothing Wakatoshi is familiar with. Yet, the foreign fragrances are mixed with the characteristic scent of Tooru, bold and intimate. Lost in the crook of his neck where strands of brown hair tickle his nose, Wakatoshi inhales the scent as if his life depended on it. 

Wakatoshi wonders how he managed to breathe like a functional human being until now. 

"Tooru." 

He may not realize it fully but the name rolls on his tongue several times. It’s a litany, a whisper, a prayer to help him realize that his Tooru is here, strong and fierce, his tall body finally wrapped around his arms. 

Distantly, he hears Tooru's satisfactory hum, his fingers gripping the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt.

"Yes, I believe it's me." 

A ghost of a smile threatens Wakatoshi's lips hearing this answer. Tooru tries to make it sound sassy but the slight quavers in his voice he tries so hard to control certainly show he presently isn’t having it any better than Ushijima.

Wakatoshi doesn’t know how much time they spend embracing in the middle of the airport. He’s waited for this opportunity for months and he doesn’t feel like letting go of him anytime soon. Neither of them says a word during this time, their throats too dry and tight to speak without fearing to break down in the middle. Instead, they just rub each other’s back and shoulders, drawing imaginary circles and simply playing with the fabrics of their clothes. 

After an undefined amount of time, Tooru finally takes the lead and detaches himself slowly, immediately taking Wakatoshi’s hand into his own as if the fear of him disappearing if he were to let go inhabited him.

“Let’s go home.”

Ushijima simply nods, his gaze transfixed on Oikawa’s face. He doesn’t remember much of the journey back to Oikawa’s apartment, seemingly located in the center of the city. All his attention is diverted on the setter, on his sunny sparkling skin and his radiant smile. He consumes every casual thing Tooru says about the city or the way people here behave and ceremoniously listens to him speaking English to the best of his possibilities to help Ushijima get a transport ticket.

Their hands stay interlaced during the whole bus ride, while Oikawa tilts his body towards the window and points him the different monuments and neighborhoods as they pass by them, explaining in a lively and proud way that he’s already planned what Wakatoshi should visit during his stay.

"So, it's quite small, I know,” Oikawa fumbles his pockets to search for his keys. His smile hasn’t left for a second since they get back from the airport, and Wakatoshi doesn’t get tired of looking at it with all the fondness in the world. “But well, I didn’t want to live with strangers and smaller spaces are more comfortable than you’d first think!" 

Ushijima can feel Oikawa's nervousness as he finally gets his keys and unlocks the door. After all, he’s been speaking of his apartment, enumerating every little detail, for the last fifteen minutes. 

"I’m sure it’s a lovable place."

Oikawa turns to give him the most radiant smile and Wakatoshi's hold on the setter’s hand tightens in return. 

The apartment is quite small indeed, with only a main room that contains both his bed and a kitchen, and a bathroom. As they enter into the place, Ushijima immediately recognizes the huge ALIEN poster and the little maps of constellations on the wall above the double-sized bed. He's noticed them often during their skype calls, as they weren’t yet there when Oikawa had made him a virtual visit one week after arriving in Argentine.

This time, Oikawa lets go of Wakatoshi’s hand and turns around fully as to face him, hands behind his back. That’s when Ushijima notices there’s only one window lighting the place, because, through the curtains, one ray of sun has managed to make its way to Oikawa’s head, beaming the setter's body into a dazzling light.

Oikawa Tooru stands in front of him in this foreign country, inside his little apartment, and he’s mesmerizing.

"Welcome back, Wakatoshi."

Wakatoshi’s heart leaps in his chest, his throat suddenly constricted so much he can’t speak for a few seconds, letting a comfortable silence fill the space.

His lips curve upward, forming the fondest smile he’s capable to make, the one he keeps for his beloved.

"... I'm home, Tooru." 

This time, Wakatoshi takes the first step without waiting and embraces the setter, sealing their lips together in a nagging kiss as their pressing hands start fumbling with their clothes. As they promptly fall into the bed and hungrily undress each other until no wall of fabrics, as thin as it can be, can prevent their hands from roaming on their skin and rediscover a body they’ve missed so much, Wakatoshi finally feels alive and burning.

In the aftermath, as Wakatoshi traces once again imaginary circles on Oikawa’s naked back, he lets the latter soothe him with his voice and fill him in with more information about the country. For the first time in months, away from the cold, lifeless place that has become his apartment in Tokyo, Wakatoshi actually feels like belonging somewhere.

The truth is that he could belong anywhere, as long as Tooru stands alongside him.

Nobody can deny Wakatoshi certainly got lucky in more than one way. But the existence of Oikawa Tooru into his life definitely overhauls luck for Wakatoshi. Because, more than a lucky strike or a fated story, Oikawa Tooru is a blessing that came into his life a long time ago. A blessing he’s devoted to and a treasure he promised to cherish.

They say home is a place you can choose to be.

Then Wakatoshi is  _ home _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the ride !! Thank you for reading !
> 
> My twitter is @Fate_Evance if you wanna go cry in my mentions abt ushioi or haikyuu!! in general !!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated (they will prove to be a great help after tonight so)
> 
> and ofc stay tuned for the 3rd part coming out before the end of summer I hope !! (I'm currently working on other ushoi projects + the ushisaku week)


End file.
